Victory of the Heart
by NeoJeo
Summary: Takasu Ryuji and Kushieda Minori finally getting their act together. A touching story of realization, of confession, and of love. Some spoiler scenes. RyujixMinori, plus 1 other pairing. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


(Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Tora-Dora! They belong to their respective authors / people who made the show.)"Victory of the Heart" A Tora-Dora! Fan Fiction

By: NeoJeo

After Aisaka Taiga's accident back from the mountain resort, it's business as usual for Takasu Ryuji, Kushieda Minori, and the rest of the group. They had hoped to reconcile their differences and spend the day outside the school grounds well, if only tension didn't break between friends a few days before.

Well, almost business as usual. People weren't themselves after classes resumed. Not on the outside, at least.

Aisaka is out with an injury, and is still recuperating at the hospital. Kawashima Ami is currently on leave and is also missing school for a few days. Kitamura Yusaku is busy taking over matters as Student Council President. He is filling a big gap from the previous Council President's departure, both of school and of heart matters.

Kushieda is doing practice rounds as head of the Softball Club. As their team captain, she is currently the best at pitching and hitting the ball. Outwardly she's doing a good job for the sake of her teammates. However, she is suffering from depression from the previous incident and from Aisaka's absence.

Takasu is cleaning the men's toilet after school. Like Kushieda, he is also reeling from the trip. That was the last chance he had to confirm her feelings for him. Or so he thought…

---

One day in class, Takasu received a note on his desk from somebody:

'Hi! Can I talk to you after class? I need to discuss something with you.'

Takasu looks around. He saw Kushieda nodded and smiled. He blushed upon seeing her. Then he looked back to the teacher's direction. His redness faded upon looking at the note. _Must be something serious, _he thought. He knew her handwriting well. It's not anything like the cute-looking inscriptions she usually wrote with; the paper is just marked with regular black ink.

Suddenly the bell rang. It was around 2:00 P.M. There was a faculty meeting that day, and so the class had to be dismissed much earlier than usual.

"Class dismissed!" Said

"Over already?" Takasu said. Classes usually end around 4 from where he studied. "Oh well, better get something done", and he smiled. The timing was perfect, so he could set up his own meeting with his 'client'.

Down the stairway, and into the shoe locker room, Takasu kept pondering about the note Kushieda gave to him earlier. He was reading the note when he was startled by a familiar discordant tone.

"Ta-ka-su!" Kushieda sang. He lowered the letter down, and saw her staring at the guy.

"Kushieda!" A surprised Takasu said, as he nearly dropped the note he was reading. "Don't scare me like that!" even though he's the scary one due to his eyes.

Kushieda giggled. "Sorry. Guess I went overboard this time."

"Well anyway", Takasu said as he cleared his throat. "We haven't talked much lately. Would you like to talk things over while we head out to the coffee shop?" He had a lot of things to talk to her as well. If there would be an opportunity to do so, now was the time.

"Sure!" She was delighted on hearing him say that. He blushed again.

"Well, ok. Let's go", said Ryuji.

Kushieda raised her fist up in the air and also said, "Let's go!"

Takasu smiled upon seeing her as energetic as ever. _Same as always, _he thought.

Then the two people left. It was the first time either could remember that they left the school grounds together. There was no practice session on Kushieda's part, so she left with more free time to spend on off-school activities. Takasu usually go out alone as a lone wolf. That was until Aisaka came in and made things interesting for him and the gang.

The school building is now out of sight. Halfway along the coffee shop, Kushieda was the first to speak.

"So, how's Taiga right now?"

"Aisaka?" Takasu said. "She's recuperating well at the hospital. She'll be with us again soon enough."

She was relieved. "Oh that's good to hear."

"Yusaku comes by the hospital after school", he added. "He's been bringing the homework for her while she is away."

"Really?" Kushieda was surprised upon hearing that. "Since when does he do that? I thought he's busy juggling with the school council and all."

"Since Monday after."

Kushieda sighed, still thinking about their sick friend. "I hope she gets well soon."

"Yeah."

She added, "We could try to visit the hospital sometime. It would be nice to see her off before she gets out."

"Yeah", was all Ryuji could say to her.

---

Upon arriving at the coffee shop, the two ordered some cold drinks. Kushieda was about to pay hers when Takasu stopped her.

"My treat." He smiled.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the crimson-haired girl. "Thank you!"

They each got their items and headed off to a table near the glass panel. They drank their coffee to about half-full, when Kushieda asked Takasu a favor from him.

"Takasu?"

"Yes?"

"Um, how shall I put this?" A slightly embarrassed Kushieda said to him. "Could I go to your house afterwards? You see I forgot some parts from the previous lectures and I needed to copy some of your notes." She was stirring her drink with her straw when she said it.

_My house?_ Takasu hesitated at first. But since this is Minori, _the_ Kushieda Minori he still liked, he relented and smiled, "Sure. No problem." This would be the first time she's entering his house as a guest. Taiga was a regular there, and even Kawashima Ami had set afoot inside. This time it would be Kushieda's turn to do so.

"And there's something else I wanted to tell you about." Now Minori herself is the one having second thoughts. There was something she wanted to say, but is afraid to open up, probably due to the place being public.

"I get it", replied Takasu as he sipped his drink with a straw. "Ok, we can talk more about it once we get there."

"Thank you." She looked at Takasu and her face reddened upon hearing it.

"Kushieda?" Asked Takasu. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah! Ha-hah!" She turned to Takasu again, then grinned and laughed. "It's nothing. Must be the coffee. Yeah, that's right. Potent stuff, really."

"But yours is decaf." He answered back. She grinned and laughed just the same.

_Potent stuff, huh?_ Ryuji thought, closed his eyes and smiled. His coffee glass is about quarter-full, most of it being ice already. _Minori is so cute. I like her so much I'm glad I took her to this shop. _Takasu blushed as he finished his beverage. He remembered their lighter moments with each other._ It's not everyday I could be with her alone. I must relish it while it lasts…_

_And yet, _Ryuji opened his eyes on a more serious mood, his smile withdrawn and redness gone from his face. _I know there is something wrong with the picture, and I don't mean the 'this looks too good to be true' scenario. It's troubling her since our off-school activity recently. It's worse than Ami's masquerading shenanigans, and isn't good on Minori's heart, physically and emotionally. As her friend I got to give everything I can to help._

At that point Kushieda finished her drink as well and caught sight of Takasu's infamous looks-could-kill eyes. "What are you thinking, Takasu? Whom are you plotting to kill this time? " Joked the girl.

"Thinking? Me?" He answered in haste. "Nothing. It's just a bad case of brain freeze. Like you said, potent stuff", he giggled and he sighed.

"But yours is also decaf, and you're not fooling anybody with that eyes", Kushieda said to him and pointed at his receipt. "We basically ordered the same drinks. Come on Takasu." In a split second she reverted back to her happy-go-lucky demeanor and smiled. "Well, shall we go?"

"Ok", smiled back Takasu. "Let's go!"

"Let's go!"

---

It was around 5 by the time Ryuji and Minori entered his house. He opened his bag to get his house key to unlock the front door. The door didn't click like a usual.

_That's the third time this month Yasuko forgot to lock the door after leaving the house,_ an annoyed Takasu thought. _What would we do when somebody comes in and rob us of our stuff? I'd like to give a lecture when she gets home, _referring to her mother.

"Takasu?" Kushieda asked.

"It's nothing." He replied. "Just that somebody forgot to lock the door after leaving the house for work." Thankfully, nothing was missing when they entered.

"Hey Kushieda, it's a bit early, but shall we have dinner before we study?" Takasu offered his guest something to eat.

"Sure! What are we having?" She asked.

"Oh, you'll see." He was happy to cook for her anything. Minori may be a common guest in his house, but he wanted to treat her like royalty.

Inside the kitchen, Ryuji donned an apron with the words 'Bring Your A-Game!' inscribed on it, and he began his preparations for the cooking.

"Let me see" he said to himself. "Where did I put it again?" He was looking for certain ingredients for his meal for two. He opened a cabinet and he found what he was looking for – special spices and oils.

"And now!" He breathed deeply. "Time to play the game!" He sang as he began to work. It's not the first time Kushieda would get to taste his meals – she got to taste Takasu's fiendishly-hot curry back at Ami's summer home – but it is the first time he'd prepare it for her alone.

---

Fifteen minutes of cooking later, Takasu prepared the meals for them. He removed his apron promptly. He was putting the spices back to the cabinet when Kushieda approached him.

"Wow! Something smells good!" She said.

"Hold on, don't open it yet." He said, trying to appease her. "Well since you're here, could I ask you to chop some of the fruits for me, please? I'm doing something special for us today."

"Really?" She said with excitement. "I'd love to do that!"

"Thank you." He said with a smile. Then they began chopping the oranges and slicing the pineapples and they put the mixed fruits inside the blender. Takasu put the contents onto the juice container.

"I'll take the food with us." He said. "You take the juice."

"Okay."

The dining table was set in place. Everything is set up nicely, almost sending a romantic feel to an otherwise ordinary meal.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Kushieda. "This looks nice!"

"Just wait until you take a part of it." Takasu said, and she did just that. It was stir-fried beef and vegetables. Then the two said in unison, "Let's eat!" Minori partook the first serving, and ate.

"Delicious!" She said. "Though there's something unique to this dish. I hardly recognize its flavor. It's distinct. Very nice." She complimented.

"I made it with olive oil and brewed soy sauce." He said.

Minori could hardly believe her ears. _Olive oil and brewed soy sauce?_ "Aren't those a bit pricey?" She asked.

"Maybe so, but this is what gives the dish the unique flavor not found in most restaurants, you know." He explained. "It's not everyday we get to use this often."

"I see." She continued to eat his home cooking with enthusiasm. She was so engrossed with the flavors her viand and rice were gone within minutes. And so she asked, "Seconds, please!"

"Gladly!"

As he was pouring rice over her bowl, Ryuji thought, _She has a hearty appetite. I'm glad she appreciates what I'm cooking for her so far. If that would make her happy, so would I._ Then he continued to eat his dish as well.

Thirty minutes of mealtime later, host Takasu offered desserts to Minori.

"Would you like to have desserts?"

"Yes, I sure do." She replied.

"Then I have a question for you: What has nuts, is healthy, and is something you would like? I'll give you three tries. The answer in a moment." He said as he went to the refrigerator.

She tried to think her hardest, but gave up.

"I'll tell you what: that would be almond…" Takasu said.

"Almond", she repeated.

"Soybean…" He added.

"Soybean?" She repeated in question form. "Almonds and soybean? That's not quite interesting you know", she complained and pouted.

Then he said the third (and the magical) word: "pudding".

"Pudding!" Her eyes went aglow with delight. "Almond-soybean pudding!" She sang. "We're going to have some pudding!"

Takasu laughed, and then gave some of his pudding to her. "Well, let's eat!" He remembered her telling her friends, Ryuji himself included, how she made and ate the stuff by the bucketful. He then got a piece of the pudding for himself.

"Takasu, can I take pictures with you on my phone?" She asked. He was surprised to ask her to take pictures with him suddenly. He didn't mind.

"Sure."

As soon as she was about to take the first click, the battery meter blinked, and her phone was discharged completely.

"Oops, almost out of battery. Sorry."

"No problem." Takasu said. "You can use mine." And so they took shots of him alone, of Kushieda alone, and them together.

"Neat!" She exclaimed when she saw the photos. "Thank you."

Takasu smiled with what they took. Afterwards he added, "I'll be uploading our pictures in my web page. You can save our pictures in your computer as soon as you get home."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Kushieda, after you're done with the food, stay right there. I'll clean up the table and wash the dishes." He said. "I'll catch up soon enough. We'll go to my room after to study."

"Sure do. Thank you for the meal. I appreciate it." She said as she went ahead to his room. She was impressed by how self-sufficient Ryuji was. Most people of their age still have their parents to take care of things for them. Cooking was one of those chores.

---

Ryuji just finished cleaning up the plates and the glasses, and he and Minori headed out to his room. He flipped the light switch on. The place is very neat for a guy's room, partly due to his obsessive-compulsive behavior of tidying things up at the slightest sight of dust and mold.

Once inside, Takasu handed out some of his notes to Kushieda and she began copying her missing information on her notebooks, while he began to answer his assignments given out by the instructor earlier that day. It was a quiet setup, something they didn't have the luxury of having moment's peace away from their classroom. They have exchanged notes, ideas, a few glances and smiles as they studied together.

Several minutes passed, Kushieda is almost done with her homework when Takasu broke his silence.

"I'm going to call up Yusaku for a moment. I'll be at the living room if you need me."

"Okay", she replied, as made corrections to some answers she made on her papers.

---

At the hospital, Kitamura Yusaku was vigilantly watching Aisaka Taiga when Yusaku's phone rang.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back", Yusaku said. He received no reply from Aisaka since she was sleeping soundly upon doctors' orders.

Then, he picked up the phone and answered, "Kitamura here." At once he knew who dialed his number.

"Yusaku, it's me, Ryuji"

"Oh Ryuji! What's up?"

"Nothing much. How's Taiga?"

"She's sound asleep on her bed." Kitamura said. "The doctors said that she would be ready to leave within the week. Tomorrow if we're lucky."

"Really? I'm glad to hear about it. I'm sorry I keep asking you to look after her", Takasu apologized to his best friend.

"That's nothing, what are friends for?" Kitamura said on the other line, eager to tell a story. "Aisaka confessed to me yesterday. She said loads of things to me. She said it to me suddenly, I didn't have the time to react accordingly."

"And your answer is…?"

"Yes. I've thought about it." Yusaku said without hesitation. "I acknowledged it, and she's overjoyed by what I said."

"Really? Congratulations!" Exclaimed Takasu. "I'll tell Kushieda about the good news regarding Aisaka's discharge and your relationship with each other."

"Minori?"

"Yes. She's here at my house for a while now, but we'll be leaving shortly. I'll have to accompany her home."

"I see. Well it's okay", Kitamura said. "Send my regards to Kushieda for me, ok?"

"Yes. I'll do just that. I'll tell her the good news ASAP!"

"Thanks bro. Thanks for calling. See you tomorrow."

"See you bro", Takasu said, and he hung up the call.

---

Meanwhile, back at Ryuji's room, Minori finished packing her stuff and was about to head home. She was carrying Takasu's high school notes and was steps away from his study table when she tripped over a box of random stuff. She fell on the floor and some of the notes flew inside the box.

"Ouch!" Luckily, she didn't receive any damage from the accident. "Now where was it?" At first, she fidgeted about losing his notes when she looked at the contents of the box. She found his school notes, immediately, but was shocked at what she saw after she recovered the items.

It was the jeweled hair clip identical to what she had lost the day Taiga got hurt.

"Now why would Takasu possess such a thing…?" She asked herself.

"Unless!" She exclaimed. Her eyes widened by what she remembered:

Ryuji wanted to give something to her on Christmas Eve, when she practically prevented him from speaking his mind on that fateful day. That was the same thing he would've done at the mountain resort if somebody else didn't take it and if Aisaka didn't get back the clip. It wouldn't have returned to the owner if she and Ami haven't fought. She felt guilty about the scuffle.

_I'm sorry Takasu_, Minori thought. _I should've taken care of my things better. I wouldn't have lost it if it weren't for me._ She smiled at the thought, though her heart felt slighted by the way things turned.

"Oh Takasu", she sighed to herself as she rummaged for more stuff inside Takasu's treasures.

Next item on the list are planners and catalogues, complete with details and pricing. The fact he had one meant it's for somebody special to go with him on a date. All of those written on it were from last year's events, so it had expired for the current year's. Still Kushieda admired how composed the details were. She then thought about the same Christmas Eve incident, wondering what could have happened if things went otherwise. Suddenly guilt started to sink in, and she felt her knees trembling.

_No, this can't be happening._ Minori shook her head to fend off such disturbing thoughts.

The next one she saw inside Ryuji's 'treasure' box is the notebook with the words "For Kushieda Minori". She was curious about what was inside.

_That Ryuji, _she thought. _I never knew how much he wanted me from the beginning._ As she read the contents, she saw how inspired he was to write poems and compositions for her. One of his entries said he drew strength and courage from her, even from afar.

_Ryuji..._

She felt her strength failing despite having eaten well moments ago, yet she managed to regain her composure. She managed to sit on a chair and scanned Takasu's desk. At this point he enters the room, and saw her looking forlorn on his desk. He called her attention

"I'm back."

She turned her head, smiled, and said, "Oh, hi." Then she stared at the picture of them during the school festival on his desk. "You hold memories of us dearly within you, don't you?" She said as she held the picture frame on her right hand.

"Kushieda?" Takasu asked with a worried look. He rushed to his desk, got a vacant chair next to hers, and sat beside her. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"There is. It's me."

"Why?"

"Takasu", she explained, "you've been so kind to me. You are a good friend. I feel I have done something terrible to you."

"What are you talking about?" He was confused.

"I'm bothered by my conscience. It all started when I broke the Christmas Star last year." She felt she was responsible for the mess because she was the one who hit the ball that hit the star during her softball practice.

"Kushieda", he said, "It wasn't your fault. Nobody wanted this to happen in the first place. It's been done, and it has passed already. It's already a new year, so turn over a new leaf", but she held on to her past mistake that cost her a chance to be with him last year.

She was overwhelmed with her emotions that she could only say "Takasu, Takasu." She couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Kushieda."

Then, she leaned on him, puts her eyes on his shoulder, and…

"RYUJI!"

She cried as she called him by his first name. He wrapped his arms over her shoulder and hugged her. She reciprocated the favor by doing the same to him.

"Minori", he whispered. "I'm here for you."

"NO! What have I done?" She sobbed. "I've ruined your Christmas, made an enemy out of one of our friends, and was helpless when Taiga got injured. And it all started because I caused our game to lose!" She was referring to the finals game of the high school softball league. They would have won it had Kushieda not made an error during the pitch. "All because of me! It's all my fault!" Looking back it was just another game, but depression took her over since their loss

Takasu shook his head and disagreed. She continued on even as tears flowed out from her eyes.

"I feel miserable. I can't hold it in anymore."

"There's no need for you to hold it in." Takasu said as he comforts her. "If it hurts so much, I want to be there for you. To help ease out the pain." And that is why he allowed his shoulder to be dampened with Minori's tears so she won't need to dampen hers.

Kushieda tightened her arms around the guy, as if she doesn't want to let go of him.

"Takasu, do you really like me so much?" She asked. He could only nod this time.

Then she added, "I just to ask two things from you."

"Yes?" He asked. "What is it?"

"First", she said, "Close your eyes, and hold your breath." He did what she told him to do. After he closed his eyes, and held his breath, Kushieda managed to sneak in a brief smile, and they kissed.

Ryuji gave Minori his affection and warmth. She gave him her passion and love – the love she once refused to give him. She regretted that decision badly, if there was a way to reverse the process, now was the time to make amends.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I kept ignoring your requests and have rejected you once. All because you wanted to cheer me up back then."

"I'm listening."

"I knew Christmas was supposed to be a happy season for all of us, and I took it away from you."

"What's in the past has been done. I've accepted things what is and isn't for me…" He was cut off when Kushieda interrupted.

"NO! I don't accept that!" She said. He let her speak what's on her mind and her heart. "You deserve better things! You deserve better!" She broke down in tears again.

_Poor Minori,_ Takasu thought, _She's been largely affected about that game since. She has a competitive spirit, but their loss dampened it. She's not the same since._ Moments ago she was so cheerful at dinnertime, and now he's seeing a sensitive and vulnerable side of her.

Then he spoke up, "Minori, I couldn't ask you to be faultless. I know we all make mistakes. We all make losses. But from those, you learn how you can avoid repeating it the next time. We are all responsible people. From our mistakes, we stand up and rise."

And he added, "And just like the Phoenix, she rose from the ashes, and burned stronger and fiercer than ever."

_The Phoenix!_ Kushieda opened her eyes with awakened senses. _That's it! If Takasu likened himself to be a dragon, then I will be the phoenix, the legendary firebird of old! I will rise up stronger and more determined than ever! I think I know what to do now!_ He was vaguely aware if she had read 'the notebook for her', but one of the entries read as follows was etched onto her mind:

'As I watched her from far away

Down the field as she enters play

I saw the phoenix in her sway

On a bright and glorious day'

"Kushieda", Takasu said, "I know. I'll fix something to drink for you. I'll be back." Minutes later, he came back with a hot drink for her.

"Here. Have some of this. I'm sure this will warm you up and calm you." He served her tea. It's a unique blend of chamomile, jasmine, and lavender. (Takasu sure can keep lots of unusual and expensive stuff in his humble home. How he got it and for how much, we will never know).

Kushieda took a whiff, smelled the aroma, breathe deeply, and said, "So comforting."

She then took a sip, drank it until about half-full, and said, "So calming."

Finally she finished the beverage, breathe deeply again, and said. "So warm. Just like Ryuji." She whispered the last part, but was audible enough for him to hear. He blushed as he said, "Thank you. With that drink, you'll feel much better in the morning. And you can turn off the waterworks now. It's time for us to get you home."

"Okay. Thank you. I feel better already."

Takasu smiled. The two stepped outside the house, locked the door and entered the garage area downstairs. He owned a simple motorbike for them to use. Not as fast and flashy, but it'll do the job well. Then the two grabbed hold of helmets and protective gear for their safety.

"Hold tightly, and don't let go until we're there", he said.

"Okay. I will", she replied.

Then they rode off until they reached the Kushieda residence.

---

Minutes after Takasu and Kushieda left his home, a cab parked to an apartment complex next to his house. Two people stepped outside the cab: one is a respectable man with round eyeglasses. The other is a longhaired girl with bandages wrapped around her forehead.

"We're home. Welcome back Taiga!" Yusaku said.

"Home sweet home at last! Thank you for bringing me home ", said a newly-discharged Aisaka.

"The doctor said you'll be on bed rest the full day. You can come back to school the day after. Remember to take your medicine, and eat well."

"Okay. Thanks for everything!" She said as she hugged and kissed her new boyfriend goodnight.

---

Outside of Kushieda's home, Minori asked Takasu just what was on that tea she took.

"Camomile, jasmine, and lavender." He replied. "Those are herbs I prepared for that drink. It's good stuff, I'll brew you a fresh batch once you come over again."

Minori laughed. "I never knew Ryuji could make stuff that good." Then she smiled and said, "Thank you very much for all your help back there. I realized I was holding on to a something I should have let go much sooner. I could never ask for another person like you ever."

"Thank you Minori. Thank you for accepting me for who I am."

"No. Thank you for all the effort you gave. I can tell how much you pour for something you like most."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to hear about it." He said.

"Ryuji?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Um", she said, "can I ask a favor from you before I go inside?"

"Yes, what is it, my dear?"

"Just this once, please?" She asked. He knew what she wanted.

The two looked at each other, hugged and said the following to each other…

"I love you, Minori."

"I love you too, Ryuji."

…And kissed as the lampposts dim to give way to a black and silver starry night.

---

The following morning came a fresh start from the two people from yesterday's drama.

As the two people walked from separate houses, they met at an intersection. Takasu spotted Kushieda first.

"Good morning, Minori!" He's become more at ease by calling her by her first name.

"Good morning, Ryuji!" She replied as she's feeling the same as well. She flung herself toward him in an Aisaka-esque manner. Takasu caught her, but recoiled a few inches away from where he stood.

"Easy now", he laughed. "I'm not used to this, you know?"

"Well, better practice your catching skills, because we'll be doing a lot of this more of this in the mornings."

"Oh? Really?" He laughed and added. "That's right. Taiga's getting out of the hospital soon. We can set a celebration party for her once she returns."

"Nice." She replied. "Let's set up a day where we can spend some time on her special day."

"Yusaku is definitely going to be with her." He said. "They're now together."

"Really?" She was surprised to hear about it. "That's wonderful!"

"Let's talk about it more at school. Mr. President is waiting for us."

"Right."

They held hands as they walked to the campus grounds. It was the same feeling they shared on the day of the school festival. Though the finish line isn't as defined as the latter, Takasu and Kushieda felt they were winners both. Their feelings with each other would continue on for the years to come.

Yes, this is the start of a beautiful relationship between Takasu Ryuji and Kushieda Minori.

-THE END


End file.
